bighero6_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Adam Cawdor
Adam Cawdor is a minor protganonist and the co-creator of Kibō introduced in the 2017 film Big Hero 6: Dawn of Kibō and reappears in Big Hero 6: The Marvel Age. Background Adam and his family moved to San Fransokyo after he was accepted into San Fransokyo Institute of Technology. On Adam's first day, he encountered Hiro Hamada and his healthcare robot Baymax and was inspired to create his own robot that had something no robot ever had: a free will. Adam recruited Hiro to help him design and construct the robot. However, one night when Hiro went home, Adam stayed behind and witnessed the robot switch itself on. The robot asked what its name was. Adam called it Kibō, stating that it was the 'Japanese pronunciation of hope'. The voice and structure of the robot lead Adam to refer to Kibō as a male. Adam showed his experience to Hiro and his friends. When Kibō was complete, Adam made armor for him made of adamantium and coated white with golden outlines. One thing Adam made Kibō promise him was that he wouldn't tell anyone who created him. Trivia * One strange feature about Adam is that he never removes his sunglasses, even at night. No one knows why until the end of the film. ** While working on Kibō, Adam tells Hiro and Baymax that he has damaged eyes that are extra sensitive to light. ** Knowing Fred is a sci-fi fan, he jokes that his sunglasses are merged on his face, which Fred actually believes. ** When he asks Go Go and Wasabi if they know why, Baymax interupts and reveals that Adam has heterochromia; his left eye is blue while his right eye is green. ** The only Big Hero 6 member who never asks about this is Honey Lemon. * According to Hiro, Adam did the Ice Bucket Challenge even though he was never nominated. * Adam claims his favourite album is called American Beauty/American Psycho and track 10 is his favourite song. Track 10 on the album by Fall Out Boy is Immortals, the song played during the credits of the first film. * Upon visiting Adam, the Big Hero 6 find that he is a huge fan of the Mega Man games and his favourite character is Proto Man. He also reveals that he prefers playing Mega Man ZX. * On Halloween, the institute holds a party and Adam always attends dressed up as the Joker. * When the team first met Adam, he was in a hyper sleep chamber at Krei Tech and woke up with no memory. Baymax diagnosed him with Psychogenic Amnesia. ** Adam finds videos of a woman explaining who he is and why he can't remember anything. He was an accomplice to Japan's superhero team. He was once rejected by the 'big bosses' because he failed their combat test due to permanent brain damage. He escaped from them when they thought about killing him. He would then attack them and the superhero team as Osore before assisting them as Ribon. ***What's surprising is that the woman calls the team Big Hero 6. She also claims to be Honey Lemon and that Adam is her brother. *** Osore is Japanese for Fear, and Ribon is Japanese for Reborn, heavily suggesting that Adam is of Japanese background. * Adam woke up at midnight on the 23rd January 2268, and the video that shows him enter the chamber shows him falling asleep the exact same date and time in 2016, meaning he was in the chamber for exactly 252 years.